New Technique
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: Marth is going to fight in a tournament final and is sure that's gonna win this one once and for all and get his own trophy! His opponent on the other hand has something else to 'say' about the matter... my first SSBB one-shot R&R please


**Hey this is my first fanfic for the SSBB fandom lol! It's just an idea that popped into my head one day while playing SSBB w/ 1 of my friends :D**

**Summary: Marth and an unknown character are playing for the finals in a tournament; one on one. Marth has always come so close to winning and he's sure this time he's finally gonna win it! not if this other player has anything to **_**say**_** about it. My first SSBB one-shot R&R constructive criticism is appreciated ^^**

**Rated T for the use of a certain word ;)**

_This _**is thinking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all!**

***…*…***

_Kukukuku… you're so certain that you're going to win this match. No one has beaten me yet when I'm in the game, no one I tell you! I shall win this tournament and the many others that are to come with my 'special' technique… No body has ever won against this special technique of mine and I am the only one who can make it work so perfectly! KUKUKUKUKU! Marth, you are dead my friend, dead I tell you! MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough* God damnit… _

_***…*…***_

"So Marth, you ready for the big game?" Marth smiled at Link. They've been best friends for a while. They had their first matches together and were usually paired up on the same team for team brawl. Although Link has one a couple of tournaments already, his attitude hasn't changed much. He still feels comfortable only around Marth and only talks to him. To everyone else it's usually just a grunt.

"Yup! I'm going to win this tournament and finally have my own trophy once and for all!" Unfortunately for Marth he always came in either second or third in every tournament he was in but who knows, maybe try number fifty-three will be the lucky one! Marth had sparkles in his eyes at the thought of finally having his own trophy for once and sped even faster to where all the players would meet before they were teleported to wherever their game would take place. Good lucks and cheers were shouted to Marth as he passed by the other players.

"Good. But be careful, I heard there's this new guy that's been winning every tournament he's been in. His streak so far is fourteen wins."

"Looks like I'm going to have to break his streak then!" Link quickly pushed Marth into the teleporter and before he could even say good luck, he was transported.

_***…*…***_

"Pokemon stadium." Marth looked around at the crowd of people and waved to them, emitting a squeal from most of the girls. He looked across the stadium and squinted as a puff of smoke appeared before him.

_It looks so… cartoonish…_

When the smoke cleared Marth almost dropped his sword and he could have sworn he heard his jaw bounce off the ground.

_What the hell? This is the guy that's been every single match since he got here? He's a little kid! He looks like a mini version of-_

"Tournament Finals! Marth vs. Toon Link!" The crowd cheered even louder at the sound of this Toon Link's name.

_I can't fight this kid! He looks too innocent! I mean come on, look at him!_

As if on cue Toon Link looked Marth with onyx chibi eyes.

_He's looks like a live Link plushie! _

"Players, ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Immediately the plushie Link threw a boomerang at Marth. Marth jumped, the boomerang missing by mere inches, and went towards the other. He swung his sword and Toon Link easily dodged the attack before jumping back and throwing a bomb right at Marth.

"Damn!" Marth jumped back just before Toon Link could hit him with his sword and quickly tried to analyze how much damage was done.

_Damn! Why didn't I notice he pulled out a bomb? He's a lot faster and more agile than Link but his attacks aren't as strong at least. _

Link quickly shot an arrow and when Marth jumped up to avoid the attack Toon Link quickly hit his sword up, hitting Marth. Marth recovered and hit Toon Link in the back with his sword a few times but then was quickly rewarded with a bomb. The bomb hit both Toon Link and Marth but created enough space for Toon Link to jump up and hit him with a down attack.

"Ah!" Marth fell back and looked at the young boy whose eyes narrowed at him before he smirked.

"What's the matter pretty boy? Can't even win a fight against a little kid like me?" Marth growled and sped towards the other who had his sword ready for attack.

_Damned brat… this is going to take much longer than I first intended…_

_****Time skip****_

Thirty minutes later both Toon Link and Marth had both one life and over 100 damage. They can easily kill each other if one makes the wrong move and becomes open enough for the other to charge a smash attack.

_Damn him… I'm going to win this match and finally get my own trophy!_

With that thought in mind Marth ran towards Toon Link and hit him to the ground. Toon Link was down giving Marth a perfect chance to end the match with a smash attack. Marth loomed over Toon Link and was about to charge up his sword. "It's over Toon Link."

_Not if I have anything to say about it pretty boy… Time for my special technique!_

Before Marth could comprehend what was going on Toon Link lost the malicious and conniving glint in his eyes and his eyes suddenly became watery with a cute chibi look to them. His lips lost that smirk and he pouted with his bottom lip quivering slightly he dropped his sword and held his arms to his chest as if shielding himself. He sucked in a large amount of air and he looked like he was forcing out some tears.

"Hey, what are yo-"

"RAPE!"

…

Instantly the music stopped in the background and the whole stadium became quiet. Marth dropped his sword out of shock and gaped at the boy below him. Gossiping whispers could be heard in the background and Marth turned at the stadium audience to see elders looking disapprovingly at him, his fangirls looking like they were about to cry, and Toon Link's fangirls looking like they were about to murder the blue-haired prince.

"Wait! I wasn't going to- I don't even like him, I'm not even on the side of the fence! He's a little kid I was just going to fling him off the sta—"

While Marth started waving his arms and shouting to the crowd he was not intending to take the smaller boy's innocence he didn't notice Toon Link getting up and charging a smash attack.

"I would never harm an opponent _that_ way! I swear!"

"Goodbye…."

"Wait, wha—"

Before Marth could jump back Toon Link hit him straight on his ass and flung him off the stage.

_****Outside the Stage****_

"Marth! Marth are you alright?" Link quickly ran to his best friend who was now face down on the landing mat where all the eliminated characters would land.

Marth looked up at his friend and started gaping at the screen. It showed Toon Link holding up his new trophy.

"B-but… I was supposed to… that's supposed to be…" Marth's bottom lip started quivering and he burst out into anime tears while flailing his rams and legs around. Link looked at his friend, shocked to say the least. Ganondorf passed by the scene and looked blankly at Marth before turning to Link.

"Toon Link used his 'Special Technique' on him, didn't he?"

***…*…***

**If you got this far in my crap then thank you for reading! Yeah I was thinking about this when I was playing SSBB against one of my friends. He was Marth and I was Toon Link and when he hit Toon Link on a down attack This idea popped into my head XD I love a devious Toon Link haha ^^**

**K review please :D**


End file.
